


Ostatni raz

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Celebrujmy każdą wspólną chwilę. Im ich więcej, tym życie piękniejsze; nie ma co sobie żałować.





	Ostatni raz

\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę wyjeżdżasz.

Jego cichy głos- prawie szept- zadźwięczał w przestrzeni pomiędzy nami. Podniosłem głowę, zdejmując wzrok ze sterty ubrań spoczywających w otwartej jeszcze walizce. Albus siedział na sofie, skulony; nie patrzył na mnie- jego szmaragdowe oczy zdawały się zatapiać w zieleni dywanu.

Westchnąłem głośno. Jakby usłuchawszy niewerbalnej prośby, przeniósł wzrok na mnie; kąciki moich ust prawie drgnęły, gdy zobaczyłem szare chmury w tych oczach. Po raz kolejny.

\- Tylko na trzy miesiące. - Próbowałem się uśmiechnąć, usiłując zasugerować, że to przecież śmiesznie krótki okres, ale mięśnie nie chciały współpracować: były dziwnie sztywne, zupełnie jakby potraktowane nagle zaklęciem petryfikującym.

Bo to było zbyt długo. To i tak było zbyt długo. Nieważne, czy byłyby to trzy dni, trzy tygodnie, czy... trzy miesiące- to zawsze byłoby _zbyt długo._

Albus nie odezwał się ani słowem; przygryzał tylko policzek, znów wpatrując się w dywan, z takim uporem, jakby miał nadzieję, że wyskoczy z niego nagle szef mojego departamentu i oznajmi, że wyjazd został odwołany.

Kąciki moich ust uniosły się nieznacznie: _tak, to byłoby piękne..._

I wtedy po raz kolejny uderzyło mnie, jak głęboko jestem do czarnowłosego przywiązany.

\- Al, nie ułatwiasz tego, wiesz? - Mój głos był ciepły; nie byłem na niego ani trochę zły. Ani trochę. Sam zresztą pewnie zachowywałbym się podobnie. Albus po prostu zawsze był... bardziej emocjonalny niż ja.

\- Musiałeś się zgodzić? Na ten wyjazd?

Przygryzłem wargę; ton, jakim to powiedział, poruszył coś we mnie: czasami zachowywał się jak dziecko; ale za to też go kochałem.

\- No wiesz... zależy mi na zachowaniu swojego stanowiska, więc... tak, musiałem. - Posępność w moim głosie tylko podkreślała ponury nastrój.

Albus prychnął cicho.

\- Przecież wiem, Scor, wiem. Po prostu... - Zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi; wyglądał jakby walczył z czymś w sobie.

\- Mi też będzie cię potwornie brakować. - Podszedłem do niego i usiadłem obok. Moja ręka jakby w odruchu objęła go w pasie, a głowa już z przyzwyczajenia spoczęła na jego ramieniu, i zaraz potem poczułem, jak sam przechylił głowę; jego ciepły, miarowy oddech muskał moje włosy.

Zamknąłem oczy; miałem ochotę zwyczajnie zapomnieć o wszystkim i pamiętać tylko o nim.

Jego puls szumiał mi w uszach. Czułem to: coś było inaczej, niż zwykle; powietrze było gęstsze, a on sam, w swojej obecności, dziwnie odległy.

\- Al, nie martw się, ok? Nie ma powodu - wymruczałem głosem, w którym przebijała senność: robiło się już późno.

On tylko objął mnie mocno, jeszcze bardziej się do mnie przytulając, i przez dłuższą chwilę znów zapanowała cisza. Tykanie zegara- głośniejsze niż zazwyczaj- przybliżało gorzką perspektywę rozłąki. Ciężar w moich płucach niewygodnie rósł. Oddychałem głęboko każdą sekundą, gdy Albus był tuż obok, gdy mogłem go dotknąć, zanurzyć się w jego cieple, w jego zapachu...

\- Powiedz coś - rzuciłem w przestrzeń; prawie poczułem, jak marszczy brwi.

\- Co?

Przesunąłem się, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Ta piękna, głęboka zieleń... Każda chwila, gdy mogłem ją widzieć, gdy mogłem być tak blisko, była skarbem. Merlinie, jak ja zniosę trzy miesiące bez Albusa? Jęknąłem żałośnie w myślach.

\- Cokolwiek. Lubię twój głos... - Zawahałem się; lecz w następnej chwili w jego oczach błysnęły wesołe iskierki i uśmiech sam rozlał się na mojej twarzy.

\- W tej całej Norwegii jest ponoć dużo ładnych facetów.

Mina mi zrzedła. _Musiał to zepsuć._

Przewróciłem oczami, gdy jego usta wykrzywiły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu- oczywiście zabarwionym drwiną. Typowy Albus.

\- Zależy, co się komu podoba - odparłem zdawkowo, w pełni świadomy, że oczekiwał nieco innej odpowiedzi.

Jakby w potwierdzeniu, wydął wargi, momentalnie pochmurniejąc. Nie mogłem powstrzymać sentymentalnego chichotu. On, tymczasem, przypatrywał mi się z chłodną dezaprobatą- lecz mimo jego kamiennej twarzy, wyraźnie widziałem ogniki tańczące w tych zielonych oczach. Może i potrafił grać, jednak zbyt dobrze wiedziałem, że nie potrafiłby się na mnie szczerze gniewać.

\- Ale wiesz, że ja mam okropnie wysokie wymagania. I _wyłącznie tobie_ udaje się je spełniać. - Pochyliłem się, by musnąć jego wargi swoimi- tylko na chwilę, ale ledwie się odsunąłem, objął moją szyję, zanurzył dłoń w moich włosach i pociągnął mnie ku sobie, by przyspieszyć bicie mojego serca, gdy wpił mi się zachłannie w usta.

Tak bardzo Albus.

\- Zawsze z temperamentem, huh? - Wymruczałem w przerwie na oddech.

Uśmiechnął się- jak tylko on potrafi.

\- Nie inaczej - wydyszał. A potem pochylił się gwałtownie, zmuszając mnie do osunięcia się na sofę, i nagle cały jego ciężar znalazł się na mnie.

\- Mmm, Al... - sapnąłem, gdy poczułem mokre ciepło na szyi. - Muszę się pakować...

\- Nie musisz - mruknął. - Masz jeszcze ponad dobę...

Westchnąłem głęboko, relaksując się w jego cieple. _Ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny..._

\- Zresztą teraz masz coś ważniejszego na głowie...

Syknąłem, gdy jego zimne dłonie przesunęły się leniwie po moim brzuchu.

\- Ostatni raz, Scor... - Jego twarz pojawiła się nagle nad moją, przysłaniając światło lamp, gdy oparł się na wyprostowanych ramionach, dłonie tuż przy moich barkach. - A potem...

_...trzy miesiące._

Przyłożyłem dłonie do powiek, a z mojego gardła wyrwał się zniekształcony jęk- sama myśl bolała, wręcz dusiła, jak bryły lodu w żebrach.

\- Albus... - I zamilkłem, wpatrując się w jego oczy; i jego krzaczaste brwi zmarszczone w napięciu; i czarne włosy, niczym mroczne halo wokół jego głowy; i jego nos, i policzki; i kilka piegów rozrzuconych po jego twarzy niby jakaś konstelacja; i usta otwarte w oczekiwaniu... i znów jego oczy- tak intensywne, jakby prześwietlały całego mnie, sięgając w najgłębsze głębie mojej duszy. Gdy tak na mnie patrzył, nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że naprawdę to potrafi. Chłonąłem ten cudowny obraz; i znów było cicho. Tylko nasze oddechy. I tykanie zegara. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć; nie miałem co powiedzieć. Słowa nie chciały formować się w mojej głowie. Chciałem tylko jednego: żeby był przy mnie. A ja będę przy nim.

On był wszystkim, czego potrzebowałem. Zawsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Starsza rzecz, bo z marca (cóż, pięć miesięcy robi różnicę w stylu pisania, przynajmniej u mnie). Nie jest to jeden z moich ulubionych one-shotów, nie miałam w planach go tu wrzucać, ale pewien ktoś poprosił o fluff, więc, w związku z tym, że na razie nie dysponuję niczym (nowym) lepszym, wrzucam to właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się podoba (bo mi nie, szczerze pisząc).


End file.
